Elves (BD)
---- Elves (エルフ Erufu) is an uncanny indigenous race of humanoid beings that are known for their expert power and skill over the arts of Magic and have even been recognised as some of the first users of magic before the age that humans began practising the arts. One of the eldest races of the land, Elves are some of the most magically advanced species due to their rich history of magic usage and that their race has constantly been practising and developing the art of magic since it's first users, showing just how massively associated they have become with magic itself. They are perhaps the most magical sensitive beings in Earth Land to ever have existed as nearly all Elves have the ability to cast magic as opposed to the human race where only a tenth of their population can be capable of such things. One big thing about Elves though however is that they are extremely shy to the human race and choose to hide themselves deep within the wild lands where they have built several communities and hidden cities where humans dare not explore. This shy behaviour has been able to keep the Elven race safe from the advancement of humans and so have survived centuries of human progression to conquering the world and becoming the 'dominant' species. Being somewhat more magically more powerful than humans, the Elven race has received other names such as Walking Knowledge (ワオキング クノーレドジ waokingu kunooredoji) which reflects on their mass amount of knowledge of many things on the world that many of their philosophers and teachers have been able to gain over the couple of centuries throughout their lives. With this, their teachings and information has been passed over the generations that the Elves have become one of the most intelligent races to walk the earth, essentially improving the minds of each new generation of Elves where pretty much they can out-mind other sentient races and have become naturally talented tacticians because of it. The Hidden Race (ス ヒデン ラス su hiden rasu) name is a popular name given to the Elves by the human race due to their seclusive lifestyle away from human activity as they rule their groups and communities' activity exclusively to themselves. Because of this behaviour however, the humans of Earth Land have come to suspiciously view Elves with some even expressing discrimination against the race, furthering their point to stay away from humans. Appearance and Biology A very notable thing about the Elven race's natural appearance is the pointed facial features that distinguish them from the human race for without them they would look like really tall human beings. This is because their skeleton is slightly formed differently from human beings, which have a more wider face shape to which the elves have a more narrower and pointy skull. These pointed features include the nose, chin, ears and other facial features and is all up to how the cartilage and others of the body naturally form. This narrow body type does not only involve the skull and head of the elves, as their whole body faces this too which makes them more averagely slender and taller when comparing the biology of man to elf. With the body being more narrow and thinner, this allows the Elven race to become notably taller than humans, with the recorded average height of Elves being around that of 6-7 ft (72-84 inches) which is just around the same height as a two metre deep swimming pool. This beats the average human height of 5 ft by 1-2 ft, with many Elves towering over other humanoids. Majority of the Elven race has a notably more pale skin tone than other sentient humanoids, though there is an exception to Elven communities that reside around areas that locate near the equator and other warmer places, where they will develop a stronger tan. Compared to humans, elves have lighter coloured hair where as humans are mostly darker coloured. Most elves tend to have hair colours of blonde, white, gold etc. but for Elves who manage to birth with darker and bolder coloured hairs usually have mutated genes that make them closer to humans. It is a popular trend within the Elven community to grow their hair long past their shoulders for both woman and men, with many dealing with this situation by tying them up from a selection of tied hair styles. The biology of an Elf is that of a strange one, as Elves have naturally evolved in order to become superior in the form of ethernano manipulation or in other words: be naturally better than humans at Magic. This can be proven by the fact that Elves have a notably larger Magic Origin that holds their power. The Magic Origin of an Elf is twice the size of a normal human mage's, and can be furthered with the use of the activation of their Second Magic Origin, meaning that a fully grown elf can have four times the amount of magical power juxtaposed to a human being's. Because of the vast size of their Magic Origin, the regeneration rate to absorb ethernano energy is doubled the human's average regeneration rate, which is the body's way of coping with the sheer size of their container in order to keep it even and balanced. The lifespan of an Elf is also quite spectacular, for the average lifespan of an elf can range from 150-200 years old, thus surpassing the life expectancy of the human being. In fact, the Elven race is one of the only races to be known to be extremely more Magically Sensitive than humans, with 70% of the Elven population being capable and known to use their Magic Power. Many years of evolution and Natural Selection has given the Elves a 'natural affinity' as some would say to be talented ethernano manipulators, giving them the upper hand when it comes to fighting with magic as their body has been formed in order to allow the usage of ethernano particles to be easier. This advantage gives Elves a head start when practising magic and by the time that they reach their 20s-30s they are already experts at the magics that they have chosen to practise. As said before, Elves are meant to be the superior beings to humans in the context of ethernano manipulation. Most Elves are born with a fast metabolism which helps them retain their slim and not so big figure, though this may be one of the very reasons to why Elves are not well known for raw strength. Their bodies are mainly built for magical warfare and not for physical strength, which is the thing that divides Elves to humans. Elves lack the capability to gain fat or even then muscle to improve their strength, thus making them suitable for agile capabilities though even then it is pretty difficult for an elf to proceed into an athlete state. Mainly elves who originate from treacherous terrains like sandstorm infested deserts and blizzard plagued arctics, as this is where the "Law of Survival" is more presented and hailed. Another thing is that Elves have an unbelievably strong immune system that is massively better than a human's, so much so that Elves can never suffer from infections, viruses, poisons, venoms, etc. making magics such as . Their immune system has been developed to where it can naturally work well with the body and cause no side effects to it's powerful presence. This can elude to the theory that the Elves have even thought about using ethernano particles in order to fight against these diseases, especially viruses and diseases magically created. Elves do seem to however take on the effects of Magical Barrier Particles better than humans, mainly due to the latter comment on their immunity to poisons, venoms, disease and such that the only part of the plague affecting the elf is that their Magic Container is infected and eaten away by the MBP. Culture Like said before, the Elven community prefer to shy away from human civilisation as they hide away in the wild lands of the continents. This was done before the glorious age of magic where the Elves did not grasp the manipulation of ethernano just quite yet and were considered very low in the food chain. Elves have shown that there are different paths to take when advancing a race into a modern era, taking a different approach to modernising their lives by concentrating more on the development of their magics so that more and more magic types can be available to their species. This is what makes them magically advanced to humans as they have been able to uncover more techniques and methods with using ethernano than knowledge the human race has been able to gather about Earth Land. Their determination and focus on maintaining and improving their magic has allowed them to preform easier tasks therefore making their lives easier to cope with. Being in the wild lands and other areas untouched by the hands of human production, the Elves have taken it upon themselves to act somewhat native to these areas, making sure as to use natural materials and the likes to build their residences and other things. Most forms of technology is very foreign to the Elves, mostly due to the fact that elves have barely been in touch with human society for a good few centuries. In other words the word 'modern' is a completely different view to the elves than it is to humans, for elves have shown an alternative route to furthering and bettering the well being of their race and works. So much different however, that many elves have shown feelings of disgust and fear to these pieces of technology that the human race has invented. It seems as though the more civilised and more accomplished elves are located within more serene and safer environments such as forests, islands, mountains and towns and cities inhabited by humans. This is because without the traditional rule of the "Law of Survival" that pressures their lives and is not quite applicable in those kinds of areas, the elves in these parts have the ability to focus more on their research and power over ethernano and magic in general. Elves that originate from these environments tend to be more intellectual and better mages than most, but these elves are not likely to be talented warriors and skilled survivalists. Within the latter areas, the elves residing within these lands have been able to build into the terrain and create humongous cities and towns all out of the natural materials around them. Elves from the forests however are the most common type of these 'civilised' elves due to their sort being the eldest. This can be seen in the way that they live and how they survive within the forests of Earth Land, and how well they have been able to advance without the use of technology. Their populated cities lie within the deepest parts of the woodlands, usually covered and surrounded by large ginormous trees that lie within or are planted to do so. The wood residing elves have used the trees as mimics for the humans' skyscrapers, as they build within the trunks of the trees to create their homes. The primary building material that the forest elves build with is mainly wood, vines and other hard, sustainable wood or vegetation that they can put to good use. These civilised elves choose to stay within places that have a stronger sense of ethernano and magic in the atmosphere, where both Ley lines and atmospheric ethernano energy combine to create this incredible sense of power within the area that it seems only the elves can uniquely sense. Elves from these kinds of areas tend to be physically weaker but magically more powerful thanks to their lifestyle and are seen as the role model magicians that make up the collective mage society within Earth Land. Elves located in more dangerous and barren environments such as the icy poles of the North and the sandy hot deserts of the East are more attune to the natural law of the world and how the world has come to be after centuries if not millennials of progress. The original "Law of Survival" is the primary sense in their worlds and minds, and defines how they are meant to grow up and speculate the world as they grow older. The Law of Survival is a sort of natural instinct that these hardened elves are subjected to, and is simply put in as the "survival of the fittest with other added pressures". Communities of these elves are referred to as Tribes and are seen as the more vicious, tribal version of the elves to the ones that come from the safer regions of the land. Many tribes all over the land make it a custom to train their children and younger generations in the forms of combat and survival, making them trained soldiers and natural predators from the ripe age of at least five. Due to having been trained in physical combat and such, their magic skill is not as developed or strengthened as the ones that come from the forests or other but their magical power has been developed enough to be more powerful than a human mages'. These kinds of elves are also differentiated from their organised counterparts by the way that they build their homes and settlements. They utilise, besides the natural materials of the area, other things that are not naturally made like blankets, bricks, metals and such are primarily used to build their homes in which their defence is that it proves to be better for surviving the harsh climates of the land that they choose to live on. They build their homes like proper homes, shaped like actual human buildings as they have not been bothered to build in their own style of building art, copying the human architectural designs and desensitises themselves to human cities which explains why some of them are able to stand the presence and style of living with the human societies. Elves that come from these harsher environments tend to be physically better and utilise both physical fighting and magical fighting in their attacks, with magical fighting still being better than their weapon usage. What these two elf kinds do share is the same elven language that they are taught as children at a young age, a language that has come to be called Ala-Suwerte and is the primary language that all elves learn no matter where they are. Ala-Suwerte comes with it's own alphabet that has symbols that closely resemble that of the English, human language that everyone knows. This language has been as old as the very first elves, so it has been around for centuries and even nearly older than the English language and Earth Lands' and it's roots. This language has not been changed at all during the time that it has been around, all being the original language that it was made out to be by the elves' ancestors. A complex language to learn, read, write or even speak in that matter, Ala-Suwerte is one of the most difficult languages for anyone up for the challenge to take on as only the elves and elderly librarians have the capability of understanding this language. Ala-Suwerte being one of the eldest languages in the known world is used in various things with the more common usage for it being a traditional text for the races of Earth Land to write in when inscribing in magic imbued tomes and sometimes even magical grimoires. But in this day and age the language has been often used by some human militaries in the world as a way of sending encrypted messages between outposts due to its complicity. When using magics such as Solid Script or the magic's more Ala-Suwerte friendly variant: Ala-Suwerte Solid Script, it is hinted that the Ala-Suwerte language is older than the English language. This is thanks to how much more effective the Ala-Suwerte type is compared to the normal Solid Script and other Solid Script types such as Dark Écriture as it's power is defined by it's age. The Ala-Suwerte language and alphabet was meant to be originally written within the form of stone, as originally the elves of before had etched their writing into tomes that had recorded their history way before the ages. Abilities *'Elemental Immunity': When an elf is born in a specific area, the magical energy within the energy will immediately be drawn to the young elf's magical origin containing information about the elements that make up the majority of the area. Even though this kind of effect is usually done with other species of mages, this ability is only available to the elves due to their stronger ethernano manipulation capabilities. Ethernano is stronger within an elf's body, and so all information that is collected can only be read by the elf's senses. This information is 'read' and 'recorded' by the elf's brain which allows it to come to a quick calculation and a sort of chemistry made between the body and the elements that is majorly downloaded into the body's database. This however means that the stronger information within the database is utilised and affected, meaning that only one element is going to be immune from the elf's body and only one, no more. There is plenty of factors that go into the usage of this ability as there are plenty of elements that make up an area but there is always going to a higher percentage of elements in an area than others, making this the dominant and more common element for the elf to be invulnerable to. These elements however usually fall into the four main and basic elements of the land: Earth, Fire, Water and Air with other elements such as Ice, Mud, Sand, etc. being less common or ultimately rarer than the latter mentioned elements. There are obviously elements that are not able to be immune to as the laws of common sense and logic rule against the inheritance to be immune to these kinds: Gravity and Sound are two major elements that cannot be inherited to be immune to. Keep in mind that elves who are not born magically sensitive (which is a number that is fewer than the number of magically sensitive being there are in the race) are not able to have this special kind of ability that most elves get when they are born. The solution and answer to this is because they were not born with a magic origin which is key for any mage practicing magic and the ethernano energy to enter the body to deliver this kind of information. Without a magic origin, they cannot inherit this information and are therefore powerless as well as empty compared to other elves who are able to cast magic spells and such. This Elemental Immunity means to be completely immune to the element without consequence, as not even the stronger spells of these elements have the ability to strike some bit of damage on the elf's body. There are some aspects that keep the Elemental Immunity in check with the elves' body to keep a friendly relation between the two things: such as beings that are immune to fire can still retain a normal level body heat and other lower levelled heats that the body can manage with, making more lethal attacks with fire the target of immunity and such. In simple terms, the elemental immunity ability makes sure that the specified element does not cause any damage to the user's body whatsoever. *'Superior Agility': Before the elves were introduced into this world of magic, they were one of the weaker races of the world and so needed to adapt to the terrain in order to survive. This mean that they would have needed to be able to navigate and manoeuvre through all sorts of land so that they could thrive and support themselves, which meant that their body would have needed to be able to be ready for any sort of terrain they stumbled across. Their superior agility to humans was the very first step in their evolution and has been continuously passed down generations as all elves managed to inherit the ability from their ancient ancestors who would come to fear and praise the "Law of Survival". The average speed that a normal elf being can reach around is 45 mph though this is just the average keep in mind and that there are surely other elves that have surpassed this average speed. With this speed, elves can complete a 100 metre running track in just about 4.97 seconds or even finish running a mile in about 1 minute and 20 seconds, which is highly amazing when looking at the statistics of a normal human being. Of course, other things are collected under the term of agility such as coordination, balance, etc. which elves have complete control over as to make sure that they do not stumble when running or when they come to a complete halt. But with their reflexes, they can react in a matter of 0.10 seconds which is somewhat close to the average human's reaction time for the touch stimulus which is around 0.15. The elves have achieved this through the changes that their internal body structure and coating have gone through such as the strengthening and improvement of their muscle tendons and fibres as well as better equipped limb joints that give him more control over his body. *'Enhanced Senses': Also involved with the survival of their elven ancestors, elves possess the grand ability of their enhanced senses which allows them to sense changes in the environment around them as well as have their five important senses of: touch, smell, sound, taste and sight greatly improved. This back in the day was extremely helpful for it allowed the ancient elves to locate resources such as food and shelter as well as the important presence of any predator that may be lurking within the shadows of the environment. With their senses being improved with every generation that passes by, elves are some of the most sensitive beings on this land, for they have become quite the hunters and hunted over the years of their existence. Their enhanced senses can go a very long way, such as noticing a shift in the air when there are projectiles going in whatever direction and even incoming attacks from wherever around the elf's body. These senses have been evolved for the elf to survive and evolved they have, for catching and apprehending an elf is the most difficult thing to do when out hunting for elves. Their controlled senses make them the most fearsome predators, and when combined with their superior agility, these elves sure become one hell of a stalker. They have triple the amount of stimuli and power which explains their enhanced senses, and so can feel way more than a normal human being can. What should be known, is that they are also able to easily sense ethernano energy and magical presence in the area around them, which can be located when the felt presence is within a 100 metre distance within the elf's position. It is no wonder to how the elves of the ancient land before have survived for so long and have become what they are today. Prominent Elves Trivia Author's Notes *Permission to make this article was granted by Perchan. *This is the author's own take on elves, though a lot of information was inspired by some other renditions of elves from video games such as The Elder Scrolls Series, Warcraft, LoTR and Runescape. *If you want permission to make an elf you can on my talk page here. *Ownership of the page is shared between BlindDoor and the original author GuyCivic. Race Details *If the author has forgotten to mention it within the article itself, then Elves cannot utilise any Slayer Magics of any kinds. Other Lost Magic is fine but strictly no Slayer Magics. *There are some elves that have the balls to go out and associate with human communities but this is only like just 10% of their population, with 90% usually staying away from contact with humans. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Elf Category:Elves Category:Earth Land